


Legends of tomorrow character prompts

by FriendlyFanofNonFriendlyPeople



Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFanofNonFriendlyPeople/pseuds/FriendlyFanofNonFriendlyPeople
Summary: Short stories of legends being legends. Do I need to say anything else?
Relationships: Sara Lance & Ava Sharpe, Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014) & Team Legends (DC's Legends of Tomorrow)





	1. Chapter 1

The legends and trouble are one big crazy mess. What exactly are team legends getting themselves into this time...?


	2. Ava Sharpe vs Broken Vending Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ava comes back from a client meeting starving, and the only thing getting between her and food is a broken vending machine.

This takes place in season 4 of legends of tomorrow.

Three nights with barely any sleep. Ava walks through the cream colored halls of a client's work building completely exhausted and starving. The legends were apparently dealing with a seven year old child who had found a literal genie in a bottle. She didn't even want to know what was happening there. 

All the Bureau reports had been left for Ava Sharpe to check along with all of Director Bennett's clients to meet. All she wanted to do was go home to her apartment and sleep for days. But her stomach says otherwise when she hears it rumbling. Ava groans. It would be hours before she would be able to get a proper meal so she looks around for at least a snack bar or something.

Ava spots a vending machine a few yards away. Smiling with the idea of eating in ber head, she rushes over as quickly as she can while trying not to draw attention from the other office workers. Ava chooses a granola bar at number seven and clicks the button according to it. She opens her wallet and inserts quarters into the machine. Her eyes light up as she watches the granola bar get closer to her and she waits to hear the bar drop but it doesn't happen.

Confused, Ava taps the glass of the machine a few times. Nothing happens. Growing irritated, she taps the machine a bit harder. Still nothing. Groaning quietly, Ava looks around to find someone to fix the machine. She spots a guard a few doors down and walks as calmly as she possibly could to him.


End file.
